PARTY LIKE IT'S 1899
by Jane.Dao
Summary: warning unbetaed sry! GUNDAM WING NEWSIES CROSSOVER AT COLLEGE:The gboys are sent to find the identity of a militant blogger at a training facility for hippies, but a few unexpected complications arise. What sorts of long term trauma will our boys be affl
1. 1 Wet Reflection

1

A deserted street, St. Petersburg area of the former Russia sector, 196AC (4:00AM)

As the rain came down around him, the boy turned the gun over his hands once more before tucking it away. He absent-mindedly straightened his soaked trench coat. He closed his eyes, immediately regretting the action, which now brought cold soggy jacket in complete contact with his back. He smirked spitefully, sitting hunched in the refuge of the covered stoop.

The boy had been sitting and brooding this way for an hour before the door of the building opened. A second boy appeared in the doorway. He looked relatively unfazed by the cold as he lit a cigarette, wearing a scar with a t-shirt with fingerless gloves.

The first boy scratched his head and offered, "hey."

The second boy ignored the greeting and sat stiffly on the stoop.

The boy in the trench coat teased, "You know, you don't have to wait up for me, buddy."

"I don't."

"It's called sarcasm."

"You're early."

"Says who?"

"I heard you try the door an hour ago/"

"Oh of course you did."

"Why are you early?"

"Because I worked quickly, that a crime, Yuy?"

The boy in the scarf, Yuy, lit another cigarette, "no."

"Two cigarette? I assumed there was a new mission with one, but two means you don't like it?"

"Hn."

"So where are we off to?"

"Check the message yourself," Yuy growled as he stood.

"Heero, you're a bastard."

"You've mentioned that, Maxwell."

"Doesn't make it less true!"

Yuy rubbed his neck and went back inside, and leaning back against the stoop Maxwell groaned.


	2. 2 Enter Jack Kelly Stage Left

2

A city street, New York Area of the former N. America sector, AC196, (4:00PM)

Pursuing a newspaper, a boy in a fedora and flip flops lounged at a table outside a café. He distractedly played with the bandana tied around his neck. He didn't notice the boy who had come to a halt in front of him, the second boy tipped his newsboys had and asked, "How's the headline?"

The seated boy replied without looking up from the paper, "They should let me write them, I don't think they even try anymore."

"Hey!" the second boy pushed the newspaper down, "I'm good- thanks for asking!"

Dumping the paper, the first boy jumped to his feet, "Aye! If it isn't the ace of spades!"

"Come here you sonuvabitch!"

The two boys bear hugged.

The first boy grinned, "How the hell are you?"

The second smirked, "Not so bad that I'd complain out loud."

"Ha, fair enough. Ready for school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I heard the fall play is Grease."

The fist boy groaned, "It's not true!"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Last summer you told me it was Annie!"

"I was joshing! Can I be held responsible for you're being an idiot?"

"Yeah yeah yeah"

"Hey we're having our traditional back to school shindig, right?"

"No worries man, of course."

"How sick is our situation?"

"I'm so stoked, we are gonna raise so much hell!"

"We gotta find some fresh meat this year, posse's getting a lil incestuous is all I'm saying."

"Good call, especially with us all living in the same house.

"Just so we're clear: no house-cest, agreed?"

"House-cest?"

"No fucking people who live in the house, too much drama and shit."

"Right! Yeah, I don't need that."

"Jackie-boy, I hate to bail but I gotta catch my train."

"Nah, don't worry about it."

"See you the day after tomorrow for sure."

"You better, or you'll miss registration."

The second boy called, "oh hippie school, here we go again!" and Jack responded with a whoop that earned him several annoyed glares. Jacked opened the paper again with a crack and resumed his reading.


	3. 3 Heero explained

3

MEANWHILE IN RUSSIA….

"Duo! Guess what times it is!"

Duo came barreling into the kitchen where Quatre and Trowa were cooking, "WAFFLE TIME!"

Quatre giggled as he plucked a waffle out of the waffle iron, and served it on a plate to Duo.

Heero wandered into the kitchen, armed with a cup of coffee, "we don't have time for waffles."

Duo glared at Heero, "Get over yourself, Heero, there's always time for waffles!"

Quatre gave Heero a concerned look, "Why do you say that Heero?"

"We have a mission."

"Yes, Heero" Quatre agreed diplomatically, "we all got the message."

Wufei going his fellow pilots in the kitchen, "mission?"

"Yeah," Duo affirmed through a mouth full of waffle, "where have you been?"

Wufei frowned, "Reverence for the gods delayed me."

"Sure.." Duo scoffed as Wufei took a seat.

"Is there a reason I was not offered waffles?"

"Wufei, would you like some waffles?"

"Yes. Please. Yuy, what's the assignment?"

"We're going to the former north America sector."

"What do we need to do?"

"J is nervous about a developing faction, but the leader goes by a code name."

"And we need to find the guy's identity?"

"Exactly."

"What information did J give us?"

"J has sifted out location details from this posts-"

"Posts?" Trowa looked up from his coffee.

"Yes" Heero scowled.

Wufei snickered, "A militant blogger?"

Heero cleared his throat and continued," We will pose as college students."

Duo crossed his fingers, "Please don't have a sucky uniform!!"

"Heero glared at his coffee, "There's no uniform."

"Sweet!" Duo howled, "What about midterms? Heero, tell me you hacked the school's server!"

Heero continued to glare at his coffee, "there are no midterms."

"Er?"

"There are no tests, there's no academic structure, it's some sort of training facility for hippies."

A teacup dropped with clank.

"Wufei!"

"What!"

Quatre grumbled, "damn" and collected his teacup off the floor.

"Is there a problem, Winner?"

"A whole school of hippies?" Quatre sounded nervous,

Heero nodded in confirmation, " the motto reads: you are different. So are we."

Quatre whimpered.

Duo sighed, "Oh I'm sure it'll be fine."

Heero glared, "Good. Our flight is in two hours."


	4. 4 Enter Fireman Bob Stage Right

4

MEANWHILE IN NEW YORK…

"While you were away, we made you responsible for birthdays. That'll teach you to be late, Blink!" Mush announced as Blink approached the posse of junior boys congregated on the stoop of the house the seven of them would share.

"You've got the last door on the left, second floor" Racetrack informed Blink.

"A single?"

"They're all singles!"

"Ha!" Blink yelled.

"Hey drop your stuff and lets go harass the new kids!"

"Yeah? Are they going somewhere? Quit rushing me!"

"Did you bring the you-know-what?"

"The video game console?" Blink offered.

"Check!" Jack chimed in.

"Mr Sock!" Mush hissed.

"Of course of course" Blink chuckled with relief.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF CAMPUS…

"At last, from Russia with love," Duo declared as he looked around at the campus from where he stood in front of the admissions building with his fellow pilots.

"Looks like," Quatre read from a schedule map "we've got an orientation assembly…." Quatre switched to a map of campus, "…in that building.."

The gundam pilots headed across the main lawn toward the auditorium building, passing between the performing arts center, and a small dining hall with a slate patio where returning students were congregating.

In the assembly hall, an old man with a thick New York accent began lecturing about fire codes. After about ten minutes Heero turned to Trowa and whispered, "Fuck this shit," before bailing. Duo looked tempted to follow, but Quatre frowned with disapproval.

Stepping outside Heero dug into his jacket's pocket for his cigarettes.

MEANWHILE…

"Campus is dead."

"Everyone's upacking."

"Who asked you Blink."

"where are the newbies then?"

"Orientation assembly" David observed, indicating to the lecture hall across the lawn.

Spot laughed, "Looks like there's a smart one," he nodded toward the gloomy looking boy having a cigarette and leaning against the auditorium building.

"How can you look that miserable on your first day of Hippie school?"

"How can you not be bored to tears hearing about the dangers of extension cords from Fireman Bob?"

"Fair enough."

Our gboys spent the rest of the day getting their new lives as "college students" set up. Wufei pusued work study opportunities, Trowa signed up to audition from the musical, Quatre joined an club for Arab kids, Duo spent the afternoon chasing squirrels, and Heero got some quality bonding time in with his laptop.


End file.
